The Red Queen's Daughter
by EmeraldReine
Summary: She gave up everything for him her home, her family and her life but he had to go, to leave and never look back because in Wonderland portal jumping is illegal and punishable by death. But she wasn't worried because true love is unstoppable and they will find each other and live out their happy ending. They have to. Right? Jefferson/OC, Snowing, Rumbelle
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Go!"

"What? No."

"Go and take her with you."

"I can't." There were tears running down his face now. "Not without you."

"Only two can go through the portal."

"Then you two go." He said gesturing to her and Grace.

"I'm not wanted here. I'll be safe."

"THIS WAY!" They heard someone yell in the distance.

"Go!" She said, pushing him lightly.

"Mommy, what's going on?" The little girl cowering behind Jefferson's leg asked. She looked like she was barely two and with big brown eyes and wavy medium brown hair she was looked like her mother.

"It's okay, baby. Just stay with daddy, okay?"

"Mommy where are we going?" She glanced up at Jefferson, hoping for him to answer.

"To the enchanted forest where fairies and princesses live." He said as he picked her up, causing her to giggle.

"Can I meet a princess?"

"Well sure you can! We'll probably run into a few on the way."

"Is mommy a princess?" Jefferson nodded but Rose was quick to speak up.

"Not anymore." Rose answered. Grace's face fell.

"But mommy's still a princess to us. Right Grace?" Grace smiled.

"Right daddy!" She said with a grin. Rose forced a smile.

"UP HERE!" Someone yelled, reminding them of the situation they were in.

"Go!" She urged. She kissed Grace's forehead.

"Mommy?" Grace sounded scared.

"Don't worry. Mommy will see you again soon. And remember Mommy loves you no matter what."

"Rose-" Jefferson started, his voice breaking.

"We'll see each other again soon." She said to him, wiping away the tears from his eyes and fighting back her own.

"Promise?" Asked Grace in her adorable baby voice.

"I promise."

Jefferson kissed her for the last time. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She heard the guards getting closer. "Now go!" She said pushing him. He didn't move. "Go!" She yelled. He reluctantly put his hat on the ground and with baby Grace in his arms jumped inside.

"I love you." She whispered.

/

"Miss Johnson?" A kid asked, pulling on her skirt.

"Yes?"

"Can I mix colors?"

She smiled. "Of course!" she glanced at her watch. "But class is almost over so next time." She ruffled his hair. "I can't wait to see your painting.

He smiled, an adorable grin. "Thank you Miss Johnson." Just then the bell rang.

"Class dismissed! Remember to put up your brushes." The students piled out of the classroom and into the hallway. She weaved her way through the children attempting to make her way to Mary Margaret's classroom. She smiled as she saw the room and breathed a sigh of relief. The day was almost over. She opened the door.

"I am so exhausted you wouldn't believe the-" She turned around and saw Mary Margaret leaning against her desk next to a man. They were both staring intently at the contents of a folder. He was around their age maybe a little older. He was tall with medium brown hair and green eyes he was wearing a dark outfit with a scarf and holding a glass coffee cup in his hand. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

They looked up from the book. Mary Margaret grinned at her but the man's reaction was completely unpredictable. When he saw her he gasped, his eyes wide and dropped the coffee cup on the floor shattering it and spilling all it's contents on the floor.

**Is it good? Bad? Should I write more? Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She could do nothing but stare at the spot where he husband and daughter last were.

"There she is!" A voice called from behind her. She didn't even move when her hands were bound behind her back. She was led to the castle and thrown in a cell under the dungeon.

"Rosalie!" A voice echoed through the underground dungeon.

"Mother." She answered, standing up from sitting on the ground. "What brings you here on this beautiful day?" She spat at the queen.

She ignored her. "Do you know why you're here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Enlighten me."

The queen sighed. "Why do you stay with him?"

"Because I love him!"

"Oh please. You don't even know what love is!"

"I know more than you do!" She screamed back at her.

Cora looked disgusted but quickly regained her composure. "The penalty for being an accomplice to a criminal is death but since that worked out so well the last time I decided that you can just spend the rest of your life down here."

"Thanks mom." She said sarcastically.

"Your very welcome, dearest." Rose rolled her eyes. Her mom started to walk off then turned around. "You know this could all be avoided, right?"

"By joining you?" Rose laughed. "As if."

"Then be prepared to spend the rest of your life down here." Rose said nothing just crossed her arms and sat down. "As you wish." Cora said as she walked up the stairs, leaving her alone.

She sat down on the ground just as a flashback hit her of the last time she was here.

"This is your last chance." Cora said as the guards took Rose's arms. Rose said nothing just spat in her face. "Take her away!" Rose did nothing but glare at her as she was led away to the executioner.

Cora took her place on the throne and looked on as the executioner stepped forward. "Do it." She whispered into the pipe.

"Do it." The man standing by her throne repeated louder.

Rose closed her eyes as she waited for the axe to cut into her neck but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see her mother and everyone around her staring up at the roof. She looked up and that's when she saw him. He was standing on the roof. He was tall with brown hair, green eyes and something about him just oozed confidence maybe it was his sly grin or the way he was standing but either way she liked it.

He grabbed the rope and swung down causing the people below him to scream but Rose to smile. He pulled out a sword, battling the castle's guards. He was smirking the whole time and making witty remarks. When all the guards were down he turned to her.

"Hi." He said to her as he cut the ropes on her arms.

"Hi." She replied, suddenly feeling a bit shy. He snapped the ropes.

"Better?" He asked.

She nodded as she rubbed her wrists that were sore from being tied so long. "Thanks."

He nodded. "No problem." He threw her a sword. "Trust me those are not the last of those idiots."

"Thanks again."

"No problem again." He grinned. "So you ready to show these idiots whose boss?"

She smiled. "I was born ready."

/

"Rose." He whispered, completely ignoring the scalding liquid now on his pants and the floor.

"Um…hi? My names Charlotte." She said suddenly feeling awkward. "I can go if you need me too."

"No." He whispered, still looking like he was in a daze.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked. He nodded still staring at Charlotte.

"Yes.. I uh… I just… I should go."

"Alright?" Mary Margaret said, still confused.

"Yeah." He picked up his coat and left, still looking a bit dazed.

"What was that about?" Mary Margaret asked, turning to Charlotte.

"I have no idea."

"Do you know him?"  
"No." replied Charlotte but she didn't sound completely sure.

**Favorite lines? Thoughts? Reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a winter night and they were huddled up together by the fire.

"Why'd you do it?" She whispered.

"Why'd I do what?"

"Why'd you save me?"

"To be honest I wasn't planning on it I was just planning on stirring up a it of trouble then I saw you and…. There was something about you. You were so perfect and I felt like I was drawn to you."

"Was it worth it?"

"Of course it was!"

"What do you remember about that day?"

"I remember I was coming just to cause a bit of trouble and piss off the queen but everything changed when I saw her. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen-"

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? The most beautiful?"

He smiled and nodded. "She had brown hair, dark blue eyes and and the most beautiful smile."

She blushed then looked up with a grin on her face.

"What?"

"I was just thinking of my first impression of you."

"Oh really? And what was that?"

"Well my first was impression was why was that guy on the roof?" He chuckled. "Then I saw how brave, confident and sexy he was and I was mesmerized."

"Mesmerized?" She nodded, smiling. "And did I hear you say sexy?"

She blushed and looked down at the ground. She nodded.

"Look who's talking." He grinned and kissed her lightly. When they broke apart she looked at him with a grin on her face.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled, bigger than he ever had before.

"I love you too."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Wait what happened?" Ruby asked, later that night. Emma and Mary Margaret had had Ruby and Charlotte over for a movie night.

"He had the weirdest expression on his face and he kept whispering something about someone named Rose."

"Rose? Do you know any Roses?" Everyone shook their head.

"Wait what were you reading when I walked in?" Charlotte asked.  
"I have it in my bag! I'll go get it!" Mary Margaret said as she ran to go get it. She cam back minutes later with a paper in her hand.

"So what were you talking about?"

"This." There was a pile of hand written stories. They were passed around. But the one that caught her eyes was one with a a tiny drawing in the corner of a man a woman and a little girl all holding hands. The man had medium brown hair and green dots for eyes while the woman had dark hair and really dark blue eyes and the little girl looked exactly like a girl in Charlotte's class.

"Who wrote this?" Emma asked.

"A little girl named Paige."

"Why were you showing these to him?"

"He agreed to judge the short story contest and we were just looking at the stories he had chosen for the finalists.

"Can I scan this one?" Rose asked, staring at the one with the picture in the corner.

"Sure." Mary Margaret said with a grin. "That's my favorite too." Charlotte did nothing bit send a smile in her direction and walked off to scan it.

**What do you think was in the story? Ideas? Predictions? Favorait lines? Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's wrong?" She didn't answer just stared ahead. "Rose, tell me." She still didn't say anything. He sat down and took her hand. "I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

She looked at him. "I ruined everything." She whispered.

"I'm sure you didn't."

"You don't even know what I did."

"Then maybe you should tell me."

"I'm… I'm pregnant." She whimpered.

He smiled. "That's fantastic!"

"Wait, you're happy about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's great!"

"But… I can't do any resistance work."

"So? You need a break."

She smiled. "So you're fine with it?" He stood up and helped her up too.

"I'm more than fine with it! It's amazing!" He hugged her and spun her around. She laughed, feeling all her fears and stress disappear. "I love you." He whispered softly as soon as he put her down.

"I love you too." She kissed him then pulled back, resting where their foreheads touched. Just staring at each other, smiling in a land of perfect bliss.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

She sat down on her bed with the paper in her lap. She picked up the paper and began to read.

_ When I was little I lived with my momma and my papa in a different land. It was beautiful. It was bright and colorful and everybody was always happy. My papa and my momma loved each other more than anyone else ever did. My momma was the most beautiful person that ever lived and my papa was the smartest person ever! Everything was perfect until we had to leave and everything changed. My momma stayed while my papa and I moved into a new home. But it wasn't the same. I missed my momma but I knew that one-day my momma and my papa and I would be together forever. She promised. _

After finishing the story she got a funny feeling in her stomach and chills ran down her spine. She pulled out her phone and dialed Mary Margret's number.

"Hello?" Mary Margaret answered, her voice tired.

"I know it's late and I'm sorry but what was the prompt for these stories?"

"It's fine. The prompt was to write a fictional story about a different life."

"A different life?"

"Like if they had lived in a different world."

"Thanks." Charlotte said. "Goodnight."

"Mm hmm…" Mary Margaret said, already falling asleep. Charlotte hung up the phone and placed it on her bedside table. Why was that story so compelling to her?

"What's up?" Ruby said, coming into her room and sitting on her bed.

"Nothing much just…" She handed her the story. "Read this." Ruby took the story and after giving her a strange look began reading.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's the story from earlier."

"Why did I just read it?"

"Did you get chills and a funny feeling when you read it?"

"Not really. Did you?"

"A little bit. I'm just… I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay… Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "I just… I think I need some sleep."

"Okay. Well… goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Go! Go! Go!" He yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her along. She ran, scared for her life and the life of her unborn child. She was now four months pregnant so her stomach was barely showing but she had developed the habit of placing her hand on it to reassure the baby that everything was all right.

It was then that the arrow whizzed past her face. She froze, they had never used long distance weapons on them before.

"Come on!" Jefferson yelled, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. That was her man, always calm, cool and collected in the face of danger. He was the one that kept her moving, propelled her. She felt him squeeze her hand tighter for a split second and a groan escape his lips.

"Are you al-"

"Yes! Just keep going." She nodded, knowing he wasn't telling the truth but seeing how pointless it was to push the matter more. He led her into the forest where he halted to a stop.

"Did we do it? Did we get away?" She was out of breath.

He glanced back. "I think so-" He groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Turn around?"

"What?"

"Just do it." He reluctantly did as she said. An arrow was sticking out of his shoulder. She gasped when she saw it.

"What?" He asked.

"How did you not know there was an arrow sticking out of your back?"

"I had my suspicions."

"I you thought you would just ignore it until it went away!?"

"I didn't want you to worry!"

"You didn't want me to worry about the arrow sticking out of your shoulder!? How long did you think you could keep this a secret?"  
"I hoped until we were safe!"

"We are safe!" She looked at his wound. It wasn't that deep so the edge of the head was still visible. "Hold still. This might hurt"

"What are you going to-" He screamed as she pulled it out, dripping with blood.

"I warned you. Now take off your shirt."

"What?"  
"I have to bandage it. Why else would I want you to take of your shirt?" He did as she said. She pulled a piece of fabric from her skirt and wrapped it around it tightly to keep the blood in.

"Maybe you just wanted to see my six-pack?"

"Oh please." He looked a bit hurt. "Not that your six-pack isn't amazing it's just we have bigger issues right now. She tied the knot on the makeshift bandage. "There. That'll hold it until we get to the safe house. I have more bandages and medical supplies there. She turned and stood in front of him adjusting the bandage.

"Thank you." He muttered.

She smiled. "Thank you for what?"

"For saving my life." She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"My pleasure." She said when they broke apart.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It couldn't be. She was dead. She died a long time ago or so Regina told him. He collapsed into his armchair, rubbing his head. How was this possible? Had she escaped?

"Confusing isn't it?" He looked up to see Regina standing there, smirking.

"How did you get in?" She grinned and held up a huge key chain. He rolled his eyes. "Of course." He muttered.

She sat down in one of his chairs. "So I heard you had a run in with a certain young lady today."

"And how do you know that?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere." He rolled his eyes yet again. "You're not stupid enough to make a move right?"

"What's stopping me?"

"Paige."

"Grace?" She nodded.

"Your precious daughter is no longer under your protection."

He scoffed. "Says who?"

"Says her new parents." Jefferson didn't say anything. "So here's the thing. Make a move to talk to her, ask her out, break the curse and Paige gets it."

"Grace!" He corrected through his teeth.

"You get the picture. So do you agree?" He said nothing just glared at her hand. "I'm going to take that as a yes." She grinned and stood up. "Well my business is done here." She smirked once more then left. Leaving him alone with his thoughts.

**Please review. I need feedback (And to be assured the someone is actually reading). If you have predictions or ideas (Or anything else) please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You're an idiot." She said as she rummaged in the closet, looking for supplies.

He smirked. "But you love me."

"Not when you're being an idiot." She took out a wet washrag and began to clean the blood of his back. He winced as the water touched the wound.

"How was I being an idiot?" He looked incredulous.

"You didn't tell me!" She put away the rag and pulled out a roll of bandages. Violently wrapping it around his back. He cried out in pain.

"I didn't want to worry you!" He screamed

"Well you did! I thought you were going to die!" She yelled, suddenly sitting down on the ground, her head in her hands.

"You really thought I was going to die?" He whispered.

"Yes." She whispered.

He sat down on the ground next to her, wincing as he leaned against the wall. He rubbed calming circles on her back as she cried. "I'm fine. Everything's okay."

"No it's not. You might have died."

"But I didn't."

"But you almost did." He lifted her chin so she was forced to look at her. "Rose, look at me. I'm right here. I'll never leave you."

Something about the look in his eye it was so… honest and loving she couldn't look away. "I love you." She whispered.

He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

After a second she whispered: "Just promise you won't leave me."

"I won't." She raised an eyebrow. "I promise."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Good morning class!" Charlotte said cheerfully as she walked into the room.

"Good morning Ms. Reem!" The class replied.

"Time for the morning announcements." A voice said over the intercom. Charlotte sat down at her desk as the announcements aired. She started on grading their old papers.

"And the earlier this year we told you about the short story contest. The prize was a 50 dollar gift card to Barnes and Noble and a brand new iPod. The runner up will receive a 25-dollar gift card to Barnes and Noble as well. And the runner up is…. HENRY MILLS!" The class exploded into cheers while Henry stood up and bowed. "And the winner is…. PAIGE DRISCOLL!" Paige stood up, smiling. "Can the winners come after school to get their prizes? Thank you and that's all for today." Paige and Henry sat down.

"Okay so we'll start off where we stopped yesterday." Charlotte said, standing up from her desk. She walked around, looking at their work.

"-so who am I?" Paige asked.

"I don't know yet. I can show you the book at recess if you like?" What book? What was he talking about.

"Okay!" She smiled. "Where'd you get it?"  
"Miss Blanchard gave it to me." Mary- Margaret? She'd have to ask her about it later.

"What about Miss Reem?" Me? She thought as she absentmindedly stepped closer so she could hear better.

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure her out for ages but I just can't get it."

"Maybe I could help you at Recess?"

"Okay." Henry said with a grin as he turned back to his art. He was painting a picture of a giant almost fairy tale like castle.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail, put on her coat and grabbed her purse. It was the end of the day and she was relieved. It had been a long day. Her phone buzzed.

_To: Char_

_ From: MM_

_ Sorry! I can't drive you home today. I'm meeting someone for coffee._

Charlotte sighed. This was the tip of the iceberg.

_To: MM_

_ From: Char_

_ It's fine. I'll just walk._

She grabbed her bag and stood up. Just then her phone buzzed again.

_To: Char_

_ From: MM_

_ Thank you! See you tonight._

She tucked her phone into her bag and left. It was about a twenty-minute walk to her apartment and she could not wait to get it over with.

She was about ten minutes into the walk when she ran into something or someone.

"Ow!" She yelled as she hit something or someone.

"Sorry!" A voice said as a hand reached out to help her up. She took it and her eyes were met with a pair of bright green eyes and a kind smile. It was him. The guy from Mary-Margaret's classroom.

**Here! Sorry it took so long to update. I may or may not have lost my hearing for a bit and freaked out. But I went to the doctor and I'm fine now. Please review!**

** And thank you Ultimate Queen of Cliffes for checking this out. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day, I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever." Jefferson whispered, staring into her eyes the whole time. She smiled as she felt the silent tears slid down her cheeks. In his eyes she had never looked more radiant. She had her dark hair pulled back, her eyes sparkled with the tears that now fell from her eyes and she was wearing a white dress (A hammy-down from his mother that made it all the more special) that was stretched around her nine-mouth pregnant stomach and on her finger was a golden ring with a light blue gem, a treasure he had collected from one of his travels.

"You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together." She smiled as she finished and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Then from the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Jefferson's brother Kyle read.

Jefferson smiled at her then carefully placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you." He whispered once they pulled apart.

"I love you too." Her smile had never been bigger.

"There they are!" Someone yelled.

Jefferson's eyes grew wide. "Shit." He whispered as he locked eyes with her. "Run!" Kyle didn't move. "Kyle, RUN!" His brother did as he said and ran, taking off in one direction while Jefferson and Rose took off in another.

She laughed as they took off. "What?" He asked.

She smirked. "What a perfect ending to our ceremony."

He shrugged. "Unavoidable. But at least it was after."

She smiled. "That's one way to look at it." She looked over at him. "But it really was perfect."

He smirked. "I tried." She was about to retort with some clever remark when a wave of pain shot threw her, causing her to freeze and cry out.

"Rose?" He asked, stopping to help her. She didn't answer just trembled in pain. "Rose!?" 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

She looked up and her eyes were met with a pair of bright green eyes and a kind smile.

"It's fine." She said dusting herself off. She looked up and the gleam in his eye turned to a look of confusion.

"Rose?"

"Um…no. My names Charlotte." She held out her hand. "Sorry what was your name again?"

"Jefferson… Jefferson Edwards."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you Jefferson Edwards. Didn't you judge the story competition?" He nodded. "Well we got the results back today. The kids were very happy with your choice."

"Paige."

"Yes she won. I read her story-"

"You read her story?" He asked, looking a bit hopeful.

"Um… yes and I have to say it was good." She was confused to say the least at his dramatic mood changes.

"Did you feel anything?"

"What?"

"When you were reading the story? Did you feel anything?"

"I… I can't say I did." She knew that was a lie but she really didn't want to get into the strange feeling she got when she read it. Frankly she wasn't even sure what it was.

"Oh." He looked disappointed. "I… I should go." He said, remembering what Regina had said.

"Ok? Um… see you later?" He nodded.

"Yes. I'll see you later." He adjusted his vest and with that he was off, heading in the direction she had just left.

**Ideas? Predictions? Favorite lines? Review.**

** And no I didn't come up with the wedding vows (I wish) I saw them and just had to use them for Rose and Jefferson it just fit so well! If you want me to send you the link to where I got them **** PM me. And thank you for your wonderful reviews. :D**


End file.
